Little Surprises
by Lady Eleanor Boleyn
Summary: Not long after the Second Wizarding War, Narcissa has a piece of news that is going to surprise more than one of those around her. Belated Challenge response


**This was meant for Lamia's 'Character finds out they have a child' challenge, but I put my own spin on it...and didn't get it up quite when I intended to...Sorry! :( Nevertheless, hope you all enjoy...**

"Mistress is wanting you in her bedroom, Sir," Luki, one of the house elves, squeaked, the moment Lucius stepped inside the house and took off his cloak.

He nodded, "I'll go up immediately."

Luki Disapparated with a "Crack!" and Lucius sighed. What on earth did Narcissa want him for now? He was tired; it had been a long day at the Ministry. He did not feel like trying to socialise with one of the few families who still spoke to them, now that the War was over. All he wanted was a brandy, and preferably a large, expensive one.

However, he couldn't let Narcissa see that. He couldn't let her see the strain. He'd always been the strong one in their marriage, and he couldn't let that slip now. Not when they'd come so close to losing everything all over again.

Pasting a smile on his face, he went upstairs to find her.

"You wanted me, Cissa darling?"

"Yes. Come in and close the door."

Narcissa's voice was light, pleasant. Lucius smiled despite himself and then did as he was bid. Narcissa turned towards him, "I have a little surprise for you, darling. Something to lighten your mood, given how stressed you are at the moment."

"I'm not..."

"Oh hush! I'm a Black, I was raised with politics. Do you not think I can see what all this fighting for Draco's inheritance, for what our foolishness in the last twenty years has cost us, is costing you? No, you need some good news, and I have just the thing."

"You do?" Lucius asked, surprised despite himself. Narcissa nodded. She rose, and came across to him.

She wasn't wearing her usual flowing robes, but rather a tight-fitting gown. A gown which suddenly made it all too clear how much weight she appeared to have gained in the last few weeks.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Narcissa took his hand and placed it gently on her stomach. Still not knowing what was going on, he let her do it...and then promptly stepped back as he felt something. Something unmistakeable. Something he hadn't felt in eighteen years.

The sensation of a baby kicking strongly against his palm.

His mouth fell open, "Are you...?"

"You can say it, you know," Narcissa teased, before taking pity on him, "But yes, I am pregnant."

For a few seconds, Lucius didn't know what to say. He stood there, his mouth working furiously, like that of a feeding fish, before finally managing, "What? How...How...?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask me that," Narcissa's eyebrows went up, "It's not as if we haven't been trying."

"Well, yes, but...but..but...Cissa, you haven't been pregnant in eighteen years. I'd begun to give up hope that..."

"So had I," Narcissa admitted in a whisper, the pretend irritation leaving her instantly, "So had I. But it appears I was wrong. We have another child on the way, Lucius. We have another child on the way. This is our chance to start over, to do things right this time."

To that, there was nothing Lucius could say. Instead, he merely pulled Narcissa down into his arms for the longest, fiercest kiss he could muster.

* * *

Siofra Bole _nee_ Rosier was pacing up and down outside the private St Mungo's ward impatiently. Her youngest niece had just given birth for what was only the second time in twenty years. There had been the miscarriages before Draco, of course, but that didn't count. She'd never carried those babies to full term. This one she had. This one was alive and, if the sound of its lusty cries she'd heard when Lucius was allowed into to see Narcissa were anything to go by, extremely healthy.

All the same, Siofra was understandably nervous. She didn't think she'd be able to relax until she'd seen for herself that Narcissa – and the baby – were well and truly safe and sound.

It didn't help that Draco wasn't here. He'd meant to be, but work and a pressing social engagement with his current girlfriend's family had robbed him of that chance. She'd sent him an urgent owl the moment Narcissa had gone into St Mungo's, of course, but he hadn't made it in time, which meant with Lucius now safely ensconced with his wife and new-born child, she had nothing to do but wait and pace.

The door opening behind her broke into her musings. She spun round. Lucius was standing behind her, a tired yet exhilarated smile curving his lips.

"It's a girl," he informed her, before nudging her past him into the delivery room. "Go on, she wants to speak to you alone."

Puzzled but not exactly displeased, Siofra went past him. Narcissa beckoned her to shut the door and then to seat herself on the end of the bed.

"Come and meet my daughter."

Siofra obligingly leaned over to look at the by now placid bundle in Narcissa's arms. The baby was pleasingly plump, with the same downy fuzz on her head that both her mother and brother had had at birth.

"She's a true Malfoy, Cissy," Siofra said at last, using the childhood nickname her niece had long since abandoned at this, the tenderest of moments. She was rewarded by one of Narcissa's most radiant smiles.

"That she is, Aunt Siofra. She's Aurora Siofra Malfoy, there's no doubt about it."

The entire atmosphere in the room changed. Siofra stared at Narcissa uncomprehendingly.

"You'd name her for me? Why? I'm no Black. Tradition has it that any child's first name will come from their father's family tradition and their middle name from their mother's. She should be Lyra or Bellatrix or something, not Siofra."

"Tradition states that any child's first name will come from their father's family tradition and their middle name from their mother's, _unless they are named after another family member,"_ Narcissa corrected softly. "I think a grandmother would classify as a family member safely enough, don't you?"

If Narcissa's first statement had stunned Siofra, this one rendered her speechless. It was several moments – several of baby Aurora's heartbeats – before she could manage to get her tongue under control enough to stutter, "How...How long have – have you – have you known?"

"Since Mama died."

Though Narcissa's free hand twitched convulsively towards her neck, she soon controlled herself and her voice was almost alarmingly steady as she carried on, "I'll not tell anyone else, don't worry. I know how dangerous this secret is. But I felt you, at least, deserved to know that I know, Deserved to know that your daughter knows who she is. And I couldn't help but want to name my daughter after you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind? Oh, Irial, how could I mind?"

Tears suddenly spurted to Siofra's eyes and she made no attempt to hide them as she leant over and hugged Narcissa as though she'd never let her go, "I gain a daughter and a granddaughter all on the same day. What woman could ever mind a thing like that?"


End file.
